


Немного о сочувствии и любви

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Написано на Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на заявку "Что-нибудь про то время, которое Геллерт провел под видом Абернети"





	Немного о сочувствии и любви

Ее работа — подай, принеси, убери — чаще всего на удивление бессмысленна. "Кормить людей — дело хорошее", — так говорит порой Якоб. Но люди, которым Куини день за днем приносит кофе и бисквиты, вовсе не хотят есть. Ее возня с подносами — лишь ритуал, от которого нет ни малейшего прока.

Жизнь, от которой нет прока.

Куини в раздрае, она измучена. Ее отношения с Якобом окончательно зашли в тупик. День за днем она варит кофе, слушает пошлые мысли, ходит по коридорам, словно тень.

А потом вдруг натыкается на Абернети, который впервые ничего по ее поводу не думает. Просто не думает, и все.

Он, в сущности, неплохой человек, и если б Куини не носила каблуки, оказался бы, наверное, одного с ней роста. Когда он улыбается, становится до смешного похож на плюшевую игрушку, которая была у них с Тиной в детстве. Начальство его ценит, а младшие клерки часто про себя над ним смеются.

Но он бывает довольно милым. Вот если бы он еще так часто не представлял ее...

Сегодня не представляет. 

В человеческом потоке, который движется утром в одном направлении, а вечером — в другом, все кажутся одинаковыми, будто рыбки, уложенные в консервную банку. Сегодня Абернети нарушает заведенный распорядок. Он спускается откуда-то сверху, медленно, едва заметно прихрамывая, и потоку рыбок приходится его огибать. 

Мимо Куини он проходит, словно и не замечая ее. В реке бесконечных человеческих мыслей-мыслей-мыслей он — словно неожиданная отмель, белое пятно безмолвия. Что с ним такое?

Куини отчего-то становится не по себе.

— Мистер Абернети!..

Он оглядывается — незначительный с виду маленький человечек. Его прическа слегка растерпана, и на висках блестит испарина.

— Вам нездоровится? — говорит Куини, спускаясь на пару ступеней.

Абернети смотрит на нее так, словно не вполне понимает, кто она. На маленьком бледном лице — лишь тень его обычной улыбки. Призрак улыбки, давно почившей и закопанной на кладбище.

— Вы плохо выглядите. Что с вами?

— Всего лишь легкая простуда, — говорит он.

Остановившись посреди лестницы, они похожи на влюбленных, которым дела нет до суетного мира. Но на самом деле Куини просто очень его жаль.

Выглядит Абернети так, словно за ночь ему пришлось срыть гору, превратив ее в овраг. Он, кажется, мечтает о том, чтобы лечь — хоть на пол в этом коридоре. И одновременно смешно досадует на себя, ведь раньше рытье оврагов его никогда не утомляло.

Это его мысли? Или ее мысли?

— Вид у вас совсем измученный, — говорит Куини, спускаясь еще на шаг. Теперь они стоят совсем рядом. — Может быть, вам лучше пойти домой?

На этот раз его улыбка чуть больше похожа на настоящую. Это он всегда отпускал ее домой. Он милый человек.

Куини чувствует странную тревогу.

— Со мной все в порядке, Куини.

Слова, слова. Они ничего не значат. Просто ритуальные фразы, которыми люди обмениваются, чтобы скрыть истинное положение вещей.

Куини ласково касается его рукава.

— Давайте, я принесу вам пальто, а вы пока спуститесь и посидите в холле. Я скажу Стенхоупу, что вы заболели. Он вас прикроет.

Куини приносит два пальто — его и свое. Помогает Абернети одеться. Выглядит он так, будто его лихорадит, но руки у него ледяные.

— Я помогу вам аппарировать, — говорит Куини. — Вы совсем расклеились, бедняжка. Ужасная, должно быть, штука эта ваша простуда.

В его мыслях — неожиданное облегчение.

— Вы знаете, куда?..

Куини слегка натянуто улыбается. Ее многие считают недалекой дурочкой, и порой она сама верит в их правоту, но уж адрес-то она запомнить в состоянии.

— Я ведь приносила вам бумаги домой, помните? Пойдемте.

На улице ветренно. Абернети плотнее запахивает пальто. Он, наверное, и в самом деле простужен. Солнце, неожиданно выхлестнувшее в разрыве между туч, заставляет его болезненно сщурится. Для его глаз этот свет слишком ярок.

Куини берет Абернати под руку, и они неспешно идут по улице до ближайшего места, откуда разрешено аппарировать. На улице тоже — рыбки, рыбки, рыбки, тротуар забит спешащими на работу людьми, и каждый ташит клубок своих ступанных мыслей, словно обязательный к досмотру багаж на этой глупой таможне, где она — единственный работник.

Абернети сегодня для нее истинное спасение. Он почти ни о чем не думает, прорывается иногда что-то усталое и тотчас опадает, тает. Сосредотачиваясь на нем, Куини отдыхает от всех остальных.

Как, в сущности, странно, что нездоровье одного человека может оказаться приятным для другого. Ведь обычно он мысленно не так молчалив.

Куини прикусывает губу.

После аппарации его рвет. Куини отскакивает, но, впрочем, ничего особо противного не происходит: желчь, немного крови. Абернети держится за стену. В проулке — никого.

Челка, обычно уложенная с гелем и тщательно зачесенная назад, сейчас свешивается ему на лоб, и, растрепанный, с испачканными кровью губами, Абернети вдруг кажется привлекательней, чем обычно.

Вот только не "испанка" ли у него? Волшебникам она, конечно, не так страшна, однако...

— Простите, Куини, — говорит Абернети, едва переводя дыхание.

Его вины в этом нет, аппарацию не все хорошо переносят, а больным и пожилым людям аппарировать и вовсе не рекомендуется. Но у Куини вырывается только:

— Ох, милый, да вы сегодня ничего не ели!

Его квартира — такая же маленькая и аккуратная, как сам Абернети. Мебели немного, однако та, что есть, — не из дешевых. Куини, любительница иллюстрированных журналов, знает в этом толк.

Пока Абернети умывается, Куини, сняв пальто, отправляется на кухню. Окружающие обычно не признают за Куини никаких особых достоинств, кроме разве что красоты и того, что в определенных кругах принято называть "шиком". Но вот готовить Куини и в самом деле умеет отменно, а бедняге Абернети не помешало бы немного поесть.

В кухне царит полумрак, но свет Куини не зажигает. За окном начинается дождь. Абернети, умытый и снова тщательно причесанный, похож на самого усталого школьника на свете. 

Ест он торопливо, но аккуратно. Даже изящно, пожалуй. Что-то в его манере обращаться со столовыми приборами навевает мысль о званных обедах и до блеска начищенных подсвечниках.

— Что вас так гнетет, Куини? — говорит Абернети вдруг. — Последние месяцы вы сами не своя.

Куини прячется за неискренней улыбкой. Отходит к окну, обхватывает себя руками.

— Вам нужно поспать. Мне, наверное, пора.

— Я все равно сейчас не засну, — говорит Абернети. — Но я лег бы, с вашего позволения. Расскажите, Куини, может быть, я смогу вам чем-то помочь. У вас отношения с сестрой совсем разладились. Неужели вы тоже влюблены в того англичанина? В Скамандера?

— Ох, нет.

Она смеется, а потом вдруг плачет. Слезы текут по щекам, как дождевая вода.

— Простите, — говорит Куини. — Ох, это глупо. Да и ни к чему вам все это. Вам нужно лечь в постель.

Ни единой пошлой мысли не возникает в его голове. Он просто смотрит — и, кажется, смотрит сочувственно.

— Пойдемте в спальню. Я немного полежу, а вы мне все расскажите. Хорошо?

— Я не могу, — Куини качает головой, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, — я просто не могу...

— Дело в том не-маге?..

— Что? — говорит она шепотом.

— В не-маге, который был со Скамандером?

Куини закрывает глаза и часто кивает: да, да, да.

Это все равно что выйти из душной комнаты на открытый всем ветрам простор. В первый миг — и страшно, и дискомфортно, а потом вдруг чувствуешь огромное облегчение.

Спальня у Абернати и вовсе крошечная. Кровать и платяной шкаф здесь умещаются, а больше нет ничего, даже стула. Абернети ложится, не раздеваясь. Куини рассеянно вытирает слезы.

Она почти решилась, однако говорить о Якобе так больно.

Дождь на улице все идет. Лицо Абернети, маленькое и бледное, на фоне подушки кажется нереальным. Будто нарисованным на листе бумаги.

Она всегда избегала боли. Но сейчас Куини садится на край кровати и начинает говорить.

Глаза Абернети прикрыты. Тень густых ресниц покоится на бледной коже. Однако он не спит, Куини это чувствует. Он слушает. Ловит внимательно прерывистую вязь ее слов, ее вздохи и шорох ее рукавов, когда она то разглаживает платье на коленях, то нервно поправляет волосы.

Наконец Куини смолкает. 

Сидит тихо, стараясь унять нервные движенья рук. Смотрит на Абернети. Заснул?

Кажется, нет.

Веки его подрагивают. Куини невольно закусывает губу. А ведь он всегда был с ней таким милым. Почему она не влюбилась в него? Насколько проще бы ей сейчас жилось, влюбись она в Абернети!

— Порой, — говорит она вдруг тихо, — порой я думаю, что лучше бы всего этого никогда не случалось. Если бы я его не встретила...

— Никогда не жалейте о любви, Куини, — говорит вдруг Абернети. И открывает глаза, темные и круглые, удивительно серьезные. — Любовь очень жестокая штука, это правда. Нет, пожалуй, в мире чувства настолько беспощадного. Но не нужно о ней жалеть. Представьте, что вы не встретили бы вашего не-мага. И никого другого бы не встретили. И вот вам сорок лет, пятьдесят, сто, и мир катится мимо вас, а вы никогда никого не любили... Не сожалейте о себе, Куини. Жалеть надо тех, кто живет без любви.

— Я просто не знаю, как мне быть.

— Ведь вы волшебница, Куини. Это ваш мир, и это вам грозит опасность. Он не может ничего с этим всем поделать. А вы — можете. Вам нужно брать судьбу в свои руки.

— Но что я могу? — шепчет она.

— Гораздо больше, чем ваш не-маг. Это на вас лежит ответственность за то, что станется с вами обоими. Но если вы откажетесь от него сейчас, что вы будете чувствовать через двадцать, через тридцать лет, Куини? Можно жить без любви, Куини. Выстроить себе уютный искусственный мирок, где ничто не будет вам напоминать о настоящих чувствах и настоящей боли. А жизнь тем временем пройдет без вас, пока вы будете покрываться пылью в своей клетке, в которую сами себя посадили. Хотите ли вы этого, Куини? Или все-таки нет?

Воцаряется молчание.

Дождь стучит в окно — неуютный звук, напоминающий о всех, кто мокнет там, снаружи.

— Я очень благодарен вам за сегодняшнее, Куини, — говорит Абернети негромко. — Вы меня буквально спасли сегодня.

— О, но ведь я ничего не сделала. Просто проводила вас домой. Это же пустяк.

Королева ничтожных услуг — вот кто она.

— Вы не правы, — мягкий голос в тишине. — Порой это очень много.

Абернети слишком серьезен. Он словно бы и в самом деле верит, что она его спасла — от чего? От необходимости больным сидеть на работе?

Куини снова вспоминает, что всегда нравилась Абернети, и ей становится неловко.

— А теперь вам нужно поспать, — говорит она наигранно легким тоном. — Я уверена, что завтра вам станет гораздо лучше. Увидимся на работе, мистер Абернети. 

\---

"Никогда не сожалейте о любви..."

Дождь идет три дня — нескончаемый, заунывный, серый. Мир кажется выцветшим. Куини разносит чай.

Абернети появляется на работе ровно в тот же день и час, когда наконец выглядывает солнце, и Куини видится в этом странный, что-то предвещающий знак. К вечеру Куини не выдерживает.

— Можно мне поговорить с вами, мистер Абернети? 

— Конечно, Куини, — говорит он. — Идемте сюда.

Улыбка у него совершенно прежняя, и на вид он вполне здоров. Он закрывает дверь кабинета и спрашивает, не успев даже обернуться.

— Что-то случилось, Куини?

— Я лишь хотела спросить, — говорит она. — Если я уеду из страны, ко мне все еще смогут применить закон Раппапорт?

Абернети, кажется, не удивлен.

— Если поймают, — отвечает он серьезно. — Но вас вовсе не обязательно должны поймать, Куини. Далеко не всех в этом мире ловят.


End file.
